personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CsPPP/I Always Have a Plan... I Mean, Theory!
So I was siting on my Lazy Boy (couch. I said I didn't have a Lazy Boy "Chair"; didn't say anything about a couch XD) and BANG!!! Nothing hit me... so I got up and got something to eat (it was an excruciating walk from the couch to the fridge let me tell you) and then, like magic, BANG!!! Still nothing... So then, after relieving myself, BANG!!! Something finally came to me! I forgot to let the dog back in... but then, when I wasn't even trying I sat down and just started typing, a few minutes ago in fact with no idea what I was going to say. So I present to you my next theory, totally off the fly. This one is about Finch's relationship to The Machine... I think... J/K I think this theory can be cleanly split into two sections, before and then after the virus. So, let's start at the beginning. Harold, of course, is the "father" of our dearly beloved Machine. From start to finish he most likely oversaw everything from hardware to, of course, software. Now at first it treated him as that sort of father figure by protecting him, but Finch later fixed that when he effectively removed his identity from The Machine by having it delete itself every night at midnight, like the irrelevant list. As we know though Nathan sneakily snuck his way into adding a Contingency program, but the real interesting thing about this is that we still don't actually know the full extent of what this program can actually do. Have you ever found it interesting that when Ingram was handling the numbers they came directly to his laptop? I suppose he could've written a program to track phone calls from each payphone in all of New York and take down a number when The Machine's call came through, and of course same goes for how he had all the info about that person show up on his computer as well. Simply by using the numbers he could then write a program to find out all about them. The problem with that is that Ingram himself said he wasn't as good as Harold, that he knew only a little, and we've already seen how hard it can be for Harold to hack into somebody's life. Also, to lend to my theory of The Machine sending the irrelevant numbers straight to Ingram's laptop is the fact that Ingram didn't just have one number, he had the entire irrelevance list on there, which was also deleted at midnight even off of Ingram's laptop. So why the change? We know things happened this way with the irrelevant list right up until Ingrams death, so what changed? Well, nothing really. The irrelevant numbers are still sent to someone, just in a different manor. That answers what changed but not why. My theory is the the Contingency program is a lot more extensive than previously supposed in that it is a sort of back door to that side of The Machine, which, if you think about it, is a pretty large one in and of itself. Remembering back to "God Mode" Finch was actually able to shut down/suspend this portion of The Machine's code directly from this laptop, so just imagine if an enemy were to get ahold of it! Thus a huge reason why Finch could and would want to change it to the payphone format. This would mean though that Finch could actually edit code, but what about the part where he had to send that virus in order to set it "free", I mean, couldn't he just edit it then? Well, one of the reason's I think Finch was so opposed to Ingram putting in a new program was that he had already finished, encrypted, and effectively locked everything else down tight. This new program, however, being made by Nathan, probably wouldn't have been as well protected, which is why I believe Finch could edit that bit of it. This could open the "back door" (pun fully intended) for all kinds of prospects, mainly about admins and who gets the numbers. Also, this would even give Finch a slight amount of control over The Mahine. Was it just me, or did Finch really not seem too concerned with Root's medling in the season 2 finale? I know he was counting on the virus, which I'll explain why in a sec, but what if it didn't work? I don't think he was too concerned because of his access to the Contingency program. Of course he would only, I repeat, only, I repeat again, only... one more time, only, ok - one more, just kidding, use this as a last resort. We all know that Finch didn't want access to his machine, another reason why he didn't want to input a Contingency program while Ingram openly did, and this leads me to a large reason why Finch created the virus. He gave an already obvious reason: because he knew someone would do it anyway eventually, but he didn't really say why he'd want to take advantage of this opportunity other than to set it "free". Why did he want to set it "free" though? To Finch, I think "free" means something close to autonomous in that he wanted it to be able to fend for itself and choose the best way in which to do this. Since I don't think Finch expressly programmed each and every instance of protection and rather simply gave The Machine a directive to protect itself, this would also rescind his access as I'm sure The Machine would take the opportunity to modify all loose ends of its programming in general. Overall though, I think if anything, now that The Machine is "free" it may actually become more active, like it was with Finch before he made sure it wouldn't do that. This would mean that Finch would still probably retain some kind of influence at least with what The Machine does and is doing. By the way, just a quick note: I'd suggest watching the season 2 opener again, both episodes. They provide a lot of insight as to what Root is thinking, how she found out about The Machine (I know, I forgot. I am ashamed DX meant to be backwards btw). I believe she thinks they're about to enter an age where The Machine, which she is fascinated with because of its infalibility, is in charge of everything and leading them in the perfect direction. Not bad for on the fly, right? Hey, you did get two for one there cause I added that bit about Root. Couldn't resist! Ha, ha! Perhaps not as plausible... maybe, but somewhat of an explanation for Finch's seemingly solidified position, even after what went down in God Mode, and of course I always have my exit clause. Who knows who'll get those kudos. Category:Blog posts Category:Theories